Stockholm's Syndrome
by FallenAnimosity
Summary: Stockholm's Syndrome comes into play when a hostage is isolated, cannot escape and is threatened with death and yet feels nothing but adoration for their captor. Riku Sora, other pairings later.
1. 30 Minutes

The hooded figure shuddered against the wind. It was a sign for sure; he should turn back, run. Anything but this. What he was doing was wrong, immoral some would say. His shirt flopped against his stomach allowing his white skin to graze the cold clay roof tiles. His gloved hands held onto the ridge tightly, he wouldn't allow himself to fall. He never did not now, not ever.

**Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide**

"North 16 South 42, target is heading your way, do you copy?"

**Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life**

He could turn and run, hide, assume a new identity. But all those efforts would be in vain. They would find him, they always could. They watched over everything beneath and above them. Waiting patiently, hiding in the dark waiting for their moment. All it took was one moment. One blink and it would be done. Finished.

**Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail**

A life could be taken, a family destroyed, a corporation crumbling or a mistake made.

**In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes**

That would jeopardise everything that they-no he'd worked for. He was part of them. Deeply ingrained in his conscious, he belonged to them; he owned them and much as they owned him.

**30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide**

Sometimes he felt what he was doing was wrong, morally, but not once did he not stop. Not for screams or tears, or cries of pain. It was his role to play, and he would not be the loose end.

**30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide**

"Copy that." The figure dressed in black lowered his binoculars; he pushed himself up onto his toes. The tiles on the roof scratched against his shoes, and then he jumped. The tendrils of loose hair whipped against his covered eyes. One last plea for him to stop. But it was top late. He was already over the edge. Falling.

Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes

He landed on top of the long, black car with a thud. The driver swerved, just like they all did. He was prepared, grabbing onto the sides of the roof he made his way to the left side of the vehicle. Their target was on this side, they were sure. He unsheathed his knife.

Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail

Nothing passed his ears except his breathing, and then he counted. One,

**30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide**

Two,

**30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide**

He smashed the glass with the knife and the car screeched to a halt. The driver opening his door gave way to the figure in black who swung down and crushed the man between the two pieces of metal.

**To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide**

He landed on the ground with a thud, and made desperate please for his 'young master' to run. The dark figure opened the door to the yelling male inside. He pulled open the door and threw the black bag over his face. He continued to squirm and scream. Grabbing the hooded body, he ran to the van that pulled up beside the car. Three equally hooded figures climbed out and made the necessary post operation measures, whilst he carried the still squirming body to the back. Pulling out a tranquiliser dart, he pushed it into his victim's neck. The squirming stopped.

**To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide**

"It's done." A burly voiced male commented to those in the back.

"Yes. Target acquired" The black figure reached over and pulled off the bag.

**To decide**

No one moved, or said a word after the bag had been removed. In the dim light, it was still visible. One moved to the speaker.

"Boss, there was a complication."

"_What do you mean complication?" the voice on the speaker replied._

"It wasn't the director in the car. It was his son."

The black figure sat there still and lifeless, the guilt and anguish rushing over him, filling every cell in his body.

He'd failed.

**A:N// okay so here is my new story. This chap is just sort of the prologue, it will get better later on trust me. I had this idea for a little while. I know I should proably have finished my other fics first. But I had to get this one down on paper- so to speak. This one will be darker than my others, with more black humour than my usual insaneness. I hope you like this, yes this will be a BL fic. So if you don't like, your loss and don't read. Not my problem. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts ce n'est pas moi. (it's not mine)**

**Song T.A.T.U 30 minutes**

**FallenAnimosity**


	2. The Leaving Song

"What are we s'posed to do boss?" The two men in the back seat exchange glances.

The line goes quiet for a minute.

"_This could work in our favour gentlemen. Bring the kid here. We'll figure out where to go from there. I take it everything else was carried out according to plan."_

"Yep."

The line cuts out and the men know that the boss has gone.

"Shit ay," Say's the rugged male pulling his mask off. He's an elder male with buzz cut blonde hair and a moustache. He looks like he belongs in the Count of Monte Cristo or something.

The second hooded figure's only answer is his repeat of the colleague actions. "Who'd of thunk it, our link turned out to be wrong? Looks like we've got a rat to kill."

The other two hooded figures in the back took off their masks as well. "You should be able to handle that. Shouldn't you Riku." Marluxia the infamously pink haired crook spoke.

With the chance of redemption up for grabs Riku did not bite back at Marluxia's remark. Only smirked "It'll be done, properly."

"You doing it alone?" asked Larxene the only female member of the mob.

He knew the answer that they wanted to hear, "Of course."

They all smirked at one another; the only one unsmiling was the Lilac coloured Zexion. But this did not faze anyone, Zexion wasn't known for his smiling.

The ride home was a quiet one except for the occasional outtake of breath. No one really talked after their assignments; they were all fighting their moral battles on the inside. One way or another. Everyone in the group was good at what they did or what they were going to do, until something happened to make their current lives or ambitions unattainable. Riku had once in his second year, snuck in to the store rooms of their leader, and found files on everyone one. There were thinks Riku hadn't even know about himself in these files. His mother's maiden name for instance.

She had died when Riku was five; there was no hatred and no unspoken sentiments between the two. Riku was upset at the time, but it didn't change him into the murder he is now. No, his father did that. Top notch C.E.O, of some stupid company who made one little mistake, took one little bribe that ended up costing himself everything he owned. After his mother passed away, his fathers company was taken over by a leading manufacture, his father was given an ultimatum. By the company back, or fall from grace so to speak. His father Chairman Kuroki was a very proud man, so he did the only thing he thought that he could do. He made a deal with some unsavoury people; the heads of Riku's opposing gang: to be precise. He was part of the 'Nobodies', they were part of the 'Heartless'. Riku had found out that his father, had come to the Nobodies first but they couldn't lend him the facilities he needed so in a blink of an eye, his back was turned and his world began to crumble. Now indebt to the Heartless his father is just a pawn in their globalising scheme, the Nobodies don't want this.

Sure they weren't exactly the nicest or purest of people, but they were nothing compared to the Heartless. The Heartless acted on the saying of shoot first ask questions later. They doublecrossed everyone who crossed them twice fold, that it was a wonder to Riku that they hadn't caught themselves up. They were into playing games and fucking with people that their original pact became deformed. Most people who came into contact with the Heartless wouldn't leave without a reminder that they were now owned. They weren't free, they had been claimed.

The Nobodies weren't as bad as that. The main reason for Riku joining the Nobodies was not because they were remotely 'good' but because he hated the Heartless with a passion that burned so much he felt like he would murder them all. He wanted to be away from his weak father and become independent. He could survive much better on his own than his father could and he wanted to show him that. More importantly they had hurt someone very close to him and Riku wanted payback.

The boy stirred, this wasn't good. They usually only carried one dose of tranqs', that was usually all it took. Usually.

"Uh ladies and gentlemen I think we might have a problem here." Marluxia leaned over and prodded the boy with his toe.

He opened his eyes and before anyone could put their hoods on he sat up and looked at every single one of their faces.

Fuck huh?

Riku groaned and put his head in a hand. Why couldn't the kid pretend to be asleep, they most likely would have let him go, but not now. Now they would definitely have to kill him. What a shame thought Riku as he stared into the boy's eyes. The boy seemed to freeze. "My father is going to come for me."

"We hope so." Chirped Luxord and everyone glared. Great now he was definitely dead.

The boy frowned at Luxord. "What we do?" Marluxia rolled his eyes and leant towards the boy.

"Are you sure your father will come. Not send some stupid half competent police officer who has no idea of what he was doing after you. After all we are the best." Marluxia smirked, the boy looked hurt.

"You're not the best." Riku had to admit the boy had balls, either that or he had inhaled too much turpentine as a child.

"Oh really." Larxene purred threateningly. You did not want to cross the female Nobody. She was their diversion leader; she was the perfect woman when it came to distracting an unsuspecting guard or persuade a stupid young apprentice Heartless. But she was a femme fatal when you reached the core. When push came to shove, Larxene kicked back not before biting, scratching and ripping anything possible.

"Yes." The boy tried to remain strong but Riku could see his clenched fists, a clear sign of fright. That or anger.

"Well then who is the best?" The boy had the audacity to smirk at Larxene.

"The heartless." Riku was almost prepared to stop the other Nobodies from killing the boy then and there, except that he too wanted to brutally thrash the boy for saying such stupid things.

"How do you know we aren't heartless." Replied Zexion the one who had the best composure when it came to such matters.

"If you were, I'd be dead already." The fellow nobodies exchange glances.

"Some people would consider that to be a bad thing kid. Not many would attribute it to making them the best." Marluxia raised his eyebrow at the boy.

"They have no leniency, they don't show weakness-"

"Are you asking to be killed?" It was the first words Riku had spoken all evening; there was a flicker in most of the member's eyes. They were wondering when their superior would step in. Yes Riku was ranked above all of them except for one or two who weren't present at the moment. He was younger than most, but by far, better.

The boy remained silent, his voice stolen by Riku's question. No one spoke until they reached their hideout. Marluxia had a hard time of getting the boy out of the van, as did Luxord who used brutal force. It was only when Riku pointed a gun to the boy's temple did he cease.

"Where would we be without you Riku?" Riku saw the boy's eyes shoot up at this and Riku turned and hit Luxord over the head with the base of his gun.

"Never use names in front of hostages." Riku was glaring unemotionally towards the man on the ground blood flowing from his temple.

Luxord touched his head returning the older males glare. "He's dead anyway."

Riku raised the gun, the barrel pointing to Luxord's chest "Should that matter?" His voiced seethed with anger. How dare luxord undermine their rules?

"No." Luxord took Riku's hand as his put the gun away.

The boy was still there looking at Riku. He couldn't tell what he was thinking of him at that moment. But he didn't care. He had learned to live with others negative opinions of him.

**Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
Or were you sent to save me?  
I've thought too much, you won't find anything...  
Worthy of redeeming**

**To... break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away**

**Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy  
So what befalls the flawless?  
Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully  
Now watch as it destroys me**

The boy looked at Riku and watched astounded as the boys blue eyes became transparent from the liquid flowing down his cheek. The boy was crying.

Break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away

Riku clenched his jaws, as the boy hung his head, as if Riku had hurt him.

**I saw its birth, I watched it grow  
I felt it change me  
I took the life, I ate it slow  
Now it consumes me**

"Take him to the hatch."

**I... break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
**

"Boss?"

"Now!" Riku didn't look at the boy as Luxord took him downstairs.

**Break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
... Heart away**

**A:N// Okay here's my note, I hope you like this chapter and want to review, just one would be nice. This song is AFI – the leaving song pt 2. Can you guess who the boy is and why he's crying? Can you? I DARE YOU TO GUESS. Is it Sora? Roxas? Axel? Who? Try and guess? I DARE YOU!**


	3. Feild of Innocence

**A:N/ okay here's another chapter which is not for the faint hearted, I hope my crappy writting doesn't bother you too much. reviews are more than welcome. Song is by evanescence-feild of Innocence. I don't own KH never will, or anything from the FinalFantasy francise. Don't sue me. **

Riku was having a sleepless night, tossing and turning groaning as the voices of the others repeated through his head. He had met with their superior officer who sat there the whole time expecting Riku to spill his guts as if he was overcome by guilt. Riku had waited until the superior knew he wouldn't answer unless asked, the questions began. Riku felt as if he was in a firing line. The questions done all said and answered he was allowed to go back to his 'free' time. But not before the lead nobody swung his chair around,

"_Be careful Riku. You've been alone for far too long."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Be sure, that what you take into the palm of your hands wants to be there in the first place."_

"_I know what I want. Sir."_

"_Oh and what is that?"_

_Riku for once didn't answer straight away, the leader looked at him peering over his fingers, interlaced beneath his chin. _

"_I want an end."_

_The superior smirked, his blonde hair rustled against the light breeze that came through the window._

Riku rolled over the walls a dull grey colour brought to life by the moon shining through his window. He was snapped out of his overtired ramblings when he heard a thumping noise. Slipping a white shirt over his head and adjusting his grey tracksuit pants, he walked down the wooden stairs. The lights were on, but nobody was sitting on the lounge, or in the kitchen as he later discovered. Everyone was at one part or another in this abandoned military base. The military had long gone, democracy held little power where the gangs were concerned. Seeping through the cracks and tearing down old walls, the gangs made their own rules and were slowly taking hold of whatever they wanted.

A small part of the somebodies believed that the gangs existed to hinder each other. Others believed that they were going to bring an end to everything that happened after the demise of SOLDIER, and the rest. They hoped that it would be over soon. SOLDIER the last main military force that kept the city running without criminals and what not. SOLDIER, the very essence if not threads that their society ran on. SOLDIER, the breakdown of their cities existence. SOLDIER, the false advertising that had eminent murder labelled on almost every citizen. SOLDIER the cause of genocide, their pain and the start of their 'new beginning'. Riku scoffed at the thought, it wasn't the start of a new beginning but rather the preface to the road of their abolition.

The banging continued on, Riku halted. He knew where the sound was coming from. Turning towards the darkened hallway he walked past the various posters of recruitment on the walls. Stopping near the open port, of which the military used to hold ammunitions and what not, he turned to the metal handle embedded in the floor. The basement of the port, which was used to shelter civilians, hide precious artillery and torture unsuspecting victims. Riku mentally shuddered remembering the sight of the 'hatch' when he had first come upon it. Having not cleaned it since the military's last subject blood stained the walls, the smell of rotting flesh hung in the air. That was Riku's only mental image for three nights as he was initiated into the Nobodies by spending his first three days down there. Alone and without any contact from the outside world, the cracks of light from the barred window were his only console.

Luckily for the boy, the hatch had been cleaned after Riku's stay no one recently had been in there so it should be clean. A prison of the mind and soul where impending thoughts of doom could consume your body, make you sick, make you shiver and make you sweat. It wasn't a very happy place albeit however hygienic.

**I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now**

Riku walked towards the hatch, the banging getting louder.

**Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

His fingers hesitated as his body felt the cold of metal.

**I still remember the sun  
always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now**

He was still somewhat terrified of the square room, he shook his head and slid open the door. It made a loud bang as it collided with the other side, the noise echoing through the port. The banging halted for a second, and that's when Riku heard the whimpers and a muffled sob. The banging's started again. There were two sets of breath in their, one even and fast the other badly shaking hardly alive at all. Riku jumped into the hole without a moment's hesitation, he was not prepared for the sight before him. There was the boy pushed up against the wall his back bleeding and naked from the waist down, his assailant knife pushed into the side of the boy, eyes gleaming with lust. Pants unzipped. The man's long hair and amber eyes made him appear to be animal like. The boy whimpered and looked to Riku, pleading for help.

The other man turned his head and looked at Riku a greedy sneer falling along his lips as he began thrusting again, the boy cried out Riku's name for help. Before Riku could stop himself he had wrenched the man off the other boy who slunk to the floor, and began to deliver some well deserved punches. The man still smiling laughed, and coughed up blood as he apologised to his senior.

"Fuck! Saix, why the fuck would you do that." Riku was only met with a sinister, hacked laugh.

"My superior told me too."

"He did what?" Riku shook his head, the superior wouldn't he couldn't of. He wasn't that type of leader.

"The heartless will be interested to know of your…significant other."

Riku wasted no time in knocking the bastard out cold. He sat there panting heavily when he remembered the boy. Walking over the boy flinched as Riku came close. He crouched down and looked to the face of the boy whose hair was sticking to the blood on his lips and forehead. Riku reached forward to lift away the hair, when the boy pushed his hand away. Riku, lowered his hand the boy obviously did not trust him. Looking to the hatch door he stood up, only after seeing the boy release another wave of tears.

"_Take him to the hatch." _

"_Boss?" _

"_Now!" Riku didn't look at the boy as Luxord took him downstairs._

The kid probably thought he was the one who had set Saix upon him; he did lock him up in this hell hole after all, that was bad enough. Riku crouched back to the boy sitting next to him against the wall. "I never intended for this to happen"

The boy sniffled next to him. "He came on his own, whatever instructions his 'superior' gave him… they weren't from me."

Riku turned his head to the boy, who looked up and met his eyes,

**Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything**

Riku turned over and offered his hand, "You should get cleaned up."

"Why so you can just throw me back down here again!" Riku's hand flinched as the boy yelled. He had trained his face not to give away anything, yet some parts of his body covered for his lack of emotional expression. Something in the boys broken voice made him want to reach over and hold him, but he knew he couldn't do that.

**Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Oh, Where**

"It was a mistake for me to put you in here in the first place. You wont be staying here anymore, I above all people should have never forced this upon anyone, no matter how cocky or smart they were being to my colleagues." Riku's attempt at humour did not seem to make the boy relax any further. "You can stay…with me tonight. I doubt I'll be getting any sleep anyway, I'll make sure you are safe."

"You! Make me safe." The boy scoffed.

"I can leave you here, would you prefer that?" Riku had become tired of the boy's untrusting nature, it was understandable sure, but he hadn't had any sleep. God he was tired. Then again most probably was the boy.

The boy flinched. Riku did nothing but stand up and stretch his hands over his head; he quickly lowered them as he felt cold air hit the flesh of his stomach that was showing. Riku looked down to the boy, to his surprise was staring at him. Quite intently.

"Look I ap-"

"What do you mean by 'with you'?" Riku was caught of guard as the raised his head and stared at Saix still lying unconscious on the floor.

Riku paused, what did he mean? "You will be in my charge; anyone lays a finger on you they deal with me. Does that meet your standards?"

The boy shivered and tried to maintain the glare he was giving Riku. "Where? I mean where will I b-be staying?" Riku hid the smile that was threatening to show, the boy hadn't quite covered the shivering.

"Like I said, with me."

The boy tried to stand up but winced and struggled to get off the floor. Riku went down to carry the boy but was met by slap on his hand. He reached again, the same outcome. Riku grew frustrated the boy was hitting his hands very hard; he stoped the boy with one swift movement. Ceasing both his hands in his own. The boy stopped frightened, Riku stared into his eyes making the boy know he was tired of games. Said boy looked the other way as Riku leaned down to slip an arm under his back, pausing the boy still did not look at him, which gave Riku a go ahead to put him other arm underneath the boys legs. Now the boy turned towards him, blue eyes intoxicating his mind, making it hard to think straight. With an exhale of breath Riku lifted the smaller boy off the ground. One of the hands belonging to the boy entwined its fist into Riku's shirt, he was scared and in pain. Upon entering his room, Riku quickly took the boy into the bathroom adjacent his bedroom. His room had belonged to the old colonels and used to house three of four grown men, with one large shower and two faucets he wondered how they managed. The light flickered on, the white of the bathroom and its tile illuminated by the halogen.

Riku laid the boy on the bench that was situated in the middle of the room. It was used as a place to keep things needed for after or before the showering, toiletries, clothes, sometimes ammunition. Riku walked over the cabinet and pulled out some bandages and disinfectant, he turned on the shower and walked back to the boy. Riku sat him up, with a few hisses of protest from the boy, to look at his back. Said boy slumped forward, rolling to his side.

"I can't, I can't it hurts." Riku looked down his back and the sight of the man with his zipper undone reared into view. He nodded and decided that he should get the boy into the shower as quickly s possible. The boy faltered as Riku went to take his shirt.

"Don't worry; I haven't got any interest in you. I don't want you staying in my room drenched with blood. This shirt is covered in blood, can you see my problem."

The boy nodded and Riku slid the shirt tentatively over his head. Now was not a time for Riku to pause and take in his situation, there in front of him was a badly injured boy, correction naked boy, who was in his care. 'Fuck' was the only way to voice it. The boy looked questioningly at Riku who shook his head and muttered that his back was pretty badly done. Picking up the boy again he put him in the shower, the boy shivered and Riku sat there watching the water encompass him. Riku had become wet in the process but didn't care as he saw all of the boys dried blood wash away down the drain. He'll become clean again, eventually.


End file.
